


The True Enemy

by Snoo



Series: True-Verse [2]
Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoo/pseuds/Snoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 67 years together, Billie and Mike meet a new vampire group on the run from a powerful vampire hunter, who has now taken an interest in hunting Billie Joe and Mike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Enemy

Sixty-seven years had passed since Billie Joe Armstrong was killed and made a vampire. He had embraced his new life, both as a vampire and as a lover to Mike. They travelled the world together and each day the love they shared only grew stronger. The people they met in their travels were often jealous of the relationship they had which made Billie smile every time. He always felt lucky waking up each evening next to Mike. He cuddled up to Mike a lot more lately since they had been in the Czech Republic, where Mike lived as a human, for two months and Billie was constantly freezing his ass off. Mike, used to the weather, just chuckled and held Billie close as they slept through the day.

"Oh it's snowing again." Mike commented, looking out of the window in the small house they shared.

Billie Joe went to the window and watched in fascination as the snow fell softly, "It's still so pretty, y'know before it gets smushed into a gray slushy pulp."

"You truly have a way with words." Mike chuckled. "I think tonight we should walk up the mountain, there's a rock formation there where I think I played as a child. It's through the forest, but we can deal with any wolves that stupidly decide to visit us. I much prefer kittens to wolves." Mike sneaked an arm around Billie's waist and kissed his neck softly.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Of course not Kitten." Mike's expression suddenly turned dark and serious. "I sense vampires... four of them I think, one seems familiar."

Billie thought for a moment, "Maybe we met them a while ago, this part of the world is known for its vampires. But maybe we should find them and say we're not gonna kill them or anything."

"The thing about vampires is they're either very friendly or very hostile towards each other. Do you remember the vampires we met in Brazil? They may have been very friendly but if you cast your mind back to the ones in England..."

Billie cringed at the memory. "Yes, I recall they called me a 'wanker' and removed my spleen, and it took you three days to grow your arm back. But maybe they'll find us instead."

"Yes, maybe. But we'll worry about it later, let's go now."

Billie nodded and followed Mike outside. "Now, I don't want any sarcastic comments about me being slower than you. Got it?"

Mike held back a grin, Billie did this every time they ran anywhere and it only got cuter each time. "Whatever you say, Kitten."

Mike ran at Billie's speed, with his lover following him closely, until he reached the rock formation. "Yes, this is it Billie... Billie?" He looked around to see Billie wasn't there and cringed. 'That idiot will get us both killed someday. Mike retraced his steps to see Billie getting off a smaller vampire, with dark hair and tattoos poking out from under his clothes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Billie helped the smaller vampire to his feet.

"It's ok, just remember to ask for a snowball fight next time so I'm ready." The vampire smiled at Billie, ignoring Mike's distrusting glares.

Just as Mike opened his mouth to tell Billie to hurry up, he was interrupted by a taller vampire in a long coat appearing and verbally abusing the smaller vampire. "Frank! What are you doing messing around in the snow like a child?"

The small vampire, Frank, pouted. "Hey it's not my fault Mikey! I was knocked down."

Mikey sighed and looked at Billie and Mike. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble. Come on Frankie, the others will be waiting for us at the rock formation at the top by now."

Billie turned to Mike, "Isn't that where we're headed?"

Frankie grinned at them, "You can come with us! It'll be fun!"

Mike sighed, "Ok, let's go." Mike stayed close to Billie as they followed Mikey and Frank, still not trusting them.

As they arrived Frank ran to a pale vampire standing next to a taller vampire with an afro and clung to him like a koala bear while kissing his cheek. "Sorry we got held up Gerard. I bumped into a new friend by accident."

"New friend?" Gerard asked, not noticing the shocked and frightened look Mike was giving him.

Frank let go of Gerard and went to Billie, hugging him. "Yep, this is him."

Mike tore his gaze from Gerard to Billie and Frank, quickly pulling Billie out of Frank's grasp while growling. "Don't you dare touch him."

"Now now, don't fight Michael." Gerard spoke with a calm tone which didn't match his Cheshire cat grin.

Billie looked from Mike to Gerard, confused. Mike wasn't usually this protective, so why was he so on edge? "Wait... you know each other?"

Mike's fangs grew as his eyes turned blood red. "Yes I know him, this is the bastard who turned me over seven-hundred years ago!"

Gerard pouted, "You sound upset. Aren't you happy to see the person who decided to turn you instead of anyone else while your village was massacred?"

Mike didn't know what to do with the rage building inside of him. If he held Billie any closer he would snap in two and then there would be much more to worry about. He let go of Billie and attacked Gerard, who dodged at a speed too fast for the vampire eye to catch without blurring. Gerard counter-attacked, sending Mike flying into a tree. Mike quickly kicked off from the tree and landed a good hit before Gerard kicked him away again.

Billie watched the fight with terrified fascination, as Frank spoke to him. "So you got a name Fangy?"

The vampire with the afro sighed. "Frankie, stop calling every vampire you meet 'Fangy'. It's insulting and can be used against you."

Mikey nodded in agreement, "Ray's right Frank."

"My name is Billie Joe..."

Ray raised an eyebrow, "As in the vampire hunter who died almost seventy years ago?"

Mikey chuckled, "The vampire hunter turns into a vampire, that's sick."

Billie nodded, "It was at first, but then I got used to it and it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me... I owe Mike everything I have because of what he did to me." Billie smiled softly at the memory of them confessing their love for each other, and Mike telling Billie to live his new life to the fullest wherever it may be.

"Yeah, speaking of him, he's getting the shit beaten outta him." Frank commented.

Mikey sighed, "I'll take care of this. Gerard! Stop fighting or I'll tell mama it was you who killed dad! Mike! Stop fighting or I'll kill your little friend here!"

Both Gerard and Mike stopped dead in their tracks, turned and yelled simultaneously, "Don't you dare!"

Mikey grinned victoriously, "My work here is done."

"I swear I'll kill you the first chance I get Gerard." Mike growled.

Gerard smirked, "You can try, I would just kill you before you got even close to killing me and you know it. I made you after all." Gerard froze for a moment before turning to Frank, Mikey and Ray. "We have to go now."

"Aww why?" Frank whined.

"Don't question me Frank." Gerard moved to Billie and put a hand on the side of his face. "You're just going to have to see your little playmate some other time." Billie jerked away from Gerard's touch as if his hand were burning him. Gerard simply smirked at this before leaving, with Mikey, Ray and Frank following close behind him.

"Are you ok Mike?"

Mike nodded, "I'll be fine... let's just eat in the village then go back to the house. I'm tired."

Mike shook Billie awake the next evening, "Come on, I'll give you a reward if you wake up."

Billie smirked as a knock on the door downstairs interrupted Mike's tempting cooing, "Rewards can wait."

Mike sighed. "If that butt of yours isn't out of back by the time I get back, it won't be seeing any action for a long time." He planted a soft kiss on Billie's forehead before going downstairs and opening the door. No sooner than the door had been opened, had four vampires rushed in. Mike closed the door with a sigh, "Hello again. Who exactly invited you inside?"

"The vampire hunter who has been hunting us all night." Ray told him.

Mike sneered, "I'm sure Gerard doesn't need to fear a vampire hunter."

Gerard pulled on his hair with a panicked expression, "Look, I may be powerful but he's got all kinds of occult shit going on. He's the one they're all talking about, the one that has vowed to destroy all vampires!"

"And you seriously believe that?"

Frank glared, "What part of 'chased all night' didn't you understand?"

"Well if Frank Edwin Wright III is really coming after you, get the hell out." Mike sighed. "I don't want him coming here."

"Frank Edwin Wright III?" Billie walked down the stairs to Mike. "You mean Tré?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "What? You know him?"

"I used to know him; we trained together when I was a kid. We were good friends. He's still alive?"

Mikey turned to face Billie, "Well he got hold of some powerful sorcery, old occult stuff, which helped him find the key to immortality. And now he's a psychopath hell bent on wiping out all vampires. He's already killed almost every vampire in the United States, which is why we left Jersey."

"I've been reading up on the dark arts, black magic and that but we've decided it's too dangerous to face him." Gerard explained.

Mikey sighed, "It's fight or flight, and we chose flight. We recommend you do the same. Gerard is one of the most powerful vampires around and can't even touch him."

Billie nodded, "He was always an amazing fighter, I don't think I ever beat him once. And back then he was human."

Gerard sighed, "Well we thought we should warn you. Lets go guys."

Ray and Mikey nodded a goodbye and followed Gerard out, dragging Frank. "Bye! Catch up with us later Billie!" Frank called after Billie.

Mike shut the door. "Pack your bags Billie we have to- oh God... I can feel him getting closer. He's far too fast to be human."

Billie nodded, "I sense him too. He's too fast, we can't outrun him. He's coming from the East, you go South and I'll lead him West."

"No! I am not leaving you here to die Billie Joe, I love you too much."

"Mike, please go... I can't watch you die and I can hold him off enough to save you."

"...Fine."

Billie ran as fast as he could away from Mike, praying desperately that Mike didn't follow him. However his prayers were left unanswered as Mike followed him out of sight. He wasn't going to live the rest of his immortal life knowing Billie had died to save him. Together there was a tiny chance they could get away if Tré suffered a fatal heart attack.

Billie ran up the mountain and stopped at a clearing to gather his strength, sensing the vampire hunter close behind him.

"Not putting up much of a fight are you vampire scum?" Tré sneered behind him.

Billie turned around to face Tré, looking at him straight in the eyes, "That isn't a nice thing to say to an old friend."

Tré stared in shock, "Billie Joe? Why are you a vampire? You hated them more than anyone! You traitor!"

"I'll be honest, I didn't have much choice in the matter. However I'm glad it happened."

"I'll kill you and the vampire who did this to you! I'll avenge you my friend, you cannot live like this." Tré grinned manically.

"Well you won't have to go very far." Mike walked out from the trees. "I'm the person who turned Billie Joe and I won't let you hurt him. It turns out I have a love for the blood of vampire hunters and I will take great pleasure in killing you."

Billie smirked, "Even though I'm annoyed you didn't run like I said, I know we can do this Mike. This will be fun Tré."

Tré's grin widened. "Yes Billie, it'll be fun for me." He suddenly moved at a speed to fast to see and slammed Mike into the side of the mountain, as the air filled with the sick sound on his spine snapping. He quickly pulled out a stake and held it over Mike's heart. "Burn in hell, vampire."

As Tré moved to provide the fatal blow, Mike disappeared in a blur of movement. "What?" He looked to see Mike being carried away by Ray.

Not wanting to lose another victim, Tré lunged for Billie who began to attack Tré simultaneously. Just before their attacks connected with their targets, Billie disappeared in another blur. "Come on Cutie." Gerard smirked with Billie in his arms as he ran.

Taking advantage of Tré's confusion, Frank and Ray quickly attacked from behind and snapped his neck. "Hurry Frank, he'll heal quickly. Lets catch up with the others." They ran as fast as they could to their hideout on the other side of the mountain.

"They gonna be ok?" Frank asked as he and Ray arrived at their hideout.

Gerard smirked, "This cutie here is. The other has a broken spine, so he should be ok in a few hours."

"Hey! Don't call me cute! And put me down!" Billie snarled.

"Aw, would you rather I call you Kitten?"

Billie pushed himself out of Gerard's arms and sat next to the wall where Mike was lying. "Frank, Ray, can you go get some humans before we all die?" Mikey asked.

"Sure thing, see you later!" Frank said happily. Ray simply nodded before leaving with Frank.

Gerard sighed, "It won't matter if we starve to death. By going back for you two we've all signed our own death certificates. We can't go far with Mike unconscious and paralysed so there's no use running while our hunter heals himself. We're all going end up with the mother of all splinters in our chests and it's all thanks to you two."

"Give it a rest Mr Sunshine. When Frank suggested helping them you didn't argue. If anything it makes our consciences slightly cleaner before death even if we are just delaying the inevitable." Mikey retorted.

Billie ignored the vampire brothers and looked down at his beaten up partner. He let his thoughts wander before asking, "How old are you all?"

Gerard stopped bickering with Mikey to answer, "I'm 823. I turned Mikey and our parents. Mama never forgave me so we don't see them often. Frankie is 801, he used to be a cute little farm boy before I stole his heart. And Ray is 548, an ex-Soldier who nearly killed Mikey when they first met."

Billie sighed, "I'm 95." It was a fact that age mattered when you were a vampire. The older you are, the stronger you are. Billie realised the only reason he had survived this long was because of Mike and skills he had as a human.

"Aw how cute. The best thing is your body is older than ours too." Gerard grinned almost wickedly. "I was 25 when I turned, Mikey was 22."

Billie hugged his knees. He was 28 when he was turned by Mike and he had never thought of himself as old. Now he was old in the wrong way and young in the wrong way too. It would be a miracle to survive much longer like this.

"Guess who's home?" A voice echoed through the cave as Billie tensed. Frank walked into the light a little and made them all relax. "Me, Ray and four unconscious humans. We figured that Billie and Mike need one each since Billie's young and Mike's almost dead. So I'll share with Ray and you Way's can fight over this one." He threw a girl at Gerard and Mikey's feet while Ray placed two men near Billie and Mike.

Gerard grabbed the unconscious girl quickly and extended his fangs while Mikey growled in annoyance. "You always get the first bite!"

"Why change things now?"

"You're a jerk Gerard!"

"Deal with it." Gerard bit into the man's neck and drank. Mikey soon stopped pouting and bit the other side.

They ate in relative silence, waiting for Mike to wake up so he could eat too. Once finished, they realised their situation. It was unlikely they could get all the way down the mountain to escape; they had been lucky that four humans had decided to hike the mountain that day and gotten lost through the night. They could stand and try to fight, or run and eventually be caught.

Mikey spoke slowly, processing his words carefully. "I think we should fight. We can't outrun him and if I'm gonna die I'm doing it on my own terms."

Frank nodded, unusually serious. "I agree, if we all attacked him at once then there's a small chance we could kill him."

Ray looked at Gerard, "You've studied the dark arts that Wright has utilised. Surely you know how to destroy his powers."

"Yes, but I won't do it. It may not work and if it does I'll just make him angry. I'm going to try and run."

Billie stood up angrily, "You're the only one who stands a chance at stopping him, if you don't we'll all die for no reason. Please, I'll do anything for you to do this!"

A grin spread across Gerard's face. "Anything?"

"You name it." Billie was determined to do something right for Mike, even if it meant giving up his own blood or being a sacrifice or anything.

"I want your body for one night."

Billie froze. He had never slept with someone other than Mike in his years as both a vampire and a human. He could never do something like that. "No deal. I won't betray the only person I love just so I can live, and even if you manage to do what you say there isn't a guarantee we could win."

Frank didn't know what to feel. Betrayed for Gerard wanting a night with Billie, or disappointment for Billie not accepting? Gerard had always enjoyed multiple partners and Frank usually didn't mind. Most of the time, Frank would be the one to suggest it or to join in with them. But for some reason Frank sensed something between Gerard and Billie. Not love or hate, just a small fragile bond that almost scared him. He knew Gerard loved him, and Gerard would never leave him so why was he afraid? Frank sighed and tried to focus on the matter at hand. With any luck they would all die so he wouldn't have to be scared of this. Or they would all live and he could worry later.

"What if we all attacked? With the element of surprise... there's a chance." Mikey suggested.

Frank nodded, pushing thoughts to the back of his mind. "We'll do it. Let's just wait for Mikey to wake up and feed in case he's coming with us."

They waited until Mike opened his eyes a short time later. Billie smiled down at him and passed him the man to feed from. He told Mike what they had decided, leaving out Gerard's deal.

Mike nodded once he was finished eating. "Then we have no choice. We leave as soon as we can and attack from all sides."

Gerard smirked, "I'll just sit and watch you all kill yourselves. He's close by so you should all get going." He picked up a back pack, ignoring Frank's worried looks.

Billie sighed, "Let's go."

In a blur, they ran into the woods to face death.

The woods were silent and still. The trees were motionless as the wind stopped. The snow crunched softly as Tré moved between the trees, searching for his prey. A small breeze blew behind him. Tré smirked to himself, 'It seems my prey has to come to me for a change. This will be fun' he thought.

He quickly jumped to one side as Mikey pounced on the air where Tré was a mere moment ago. He looked around to quickly analyse the situation and there they were, the other five vampires he had been hunting now running towards him. Tré dodged a second attack from Ray with ease, moving straight into Frank's reach. Frank kicked Tré hard into a tree, making the tree snap and collapse under the force of the attack.

The vampires quickly moved out of the way of the falling tree and continued their relentless attacks. Seconds began to feel like hours as their super fast attacks went on, being blocked almost effortlessly. Mikey landed on Mike after being thrown across the clearing and they shared the same look of fierce determination not to die in this fight without taking their enemy with them at the very least.

Billie nodded to Frank as they both attacked Tré from different angles together. Gerard watched from a high tree branch with an emotionless expression as Tré grabbed Billie Joe by the throat and threw him around, knocking Frank away, then pinning him to the ground with a stake above his heart.

"Looks like you're the first to go, my friend." Tré sneered down at him.

Just as Billie Joe looked up into the eyes of his killer, a small dagger flew down from a tree. The tiny blade sliced Tré's face in a thin line of red before landing in the snow. Gerard's voice rang down from above, "Get him away from where the blood fell!" With new determination, Billie wrestled Tré away from the blood until Ray could get a grip on their enemy and throw him into the trees. Billie, Ray and Frank quickly followed to keep the immortal hunter occupied as Gerard jumped down from his perch.

Mikey rushed to Gerard to protect him while his brother began to draw a pentagram around the bloody dagger in paraffin oil. Mike kept his eyes on Billie, ready to rush in and block an attack aimed at his lover the moment he needed to.

Tré kicked Ray away with ease and while spinning, drove his wooden stake into Frank's heart.

Time seemed to freeze as the small light in Frank's eyes faded into nothingness. As Frank's body dropped lifelessly onto the cold ground Gerard's voice cried through the woods, "Frankie!" Tears streamed down Gerard's cheeks as he watched his lover begin to turn to dust in the snow. He fought the urge to run to him, and instead stayed to finish the task he had to do. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the paraffin oil. "M-Mikey I'm sorry f-for this..."

"What?" Mikey looked down at his brother with tear-filled, yet spirited eyes. Seeing his closest friend die in front of him made him only more determined to make the bastard who killed him pay.

"This requires sacrifice." Gerard reached up and grabbed his brother's arm before chanting in a voice so small it was practically a whisper. "Take this blood and remove the magic held within. Let the humanity take its rightful place in the soul. Take away the magic holding his strength and destroy it! For this I give the immortality of myself and my brother. "

As Gerard's chant ended, both he and Mikey collapsed onto the snow, unconscious. Billie grinned as Tré began to stagger. "Let's have an unfair fight Tré." Using all his vampire strength, Billie punched Tré hard in the face.

"You have to kill him now Billie!" Mike shouted while checking on Gerard and Mikey.

Billie grabbed Tré's leg as Tré attempted to kick him in the stomach and flipped himself over it, kicking Tré in the head with both feet. "That was for kicking my ass in Judo asshole!" As they exchanged attacks Tré's weakness was becoming clear. Billie Joe dodged a stake and kicked it out of Tré's hand before grabbing him and pulling him in close. "And this is for all the vampires you've killed in cold blood." Billie sank his fangs into his old friend's neck and slowly drained him until he was dead.

Gerard crawled to Frank's slowly fading body, sobbing. "I'm sorry Frankie... I'm so sorry..." A tear landed on Frank's cheek as the last of his body faded into dust and Gerard cried his broken heart out.

Mikey's eyes fluttered open as Ray staggered towards him, "I feel... funny..."

Ray's eyes widened in shock, "Mikey I can hear a heartbeat coming from you..."

"Gerard? Gerard what have you done to me?" Mikey screamed at his brother, who simply sobbed over the dust of his lover, mumbling "I love you".

"No... I hear two heartbeats, there's another from Gerard!"

Mikey looked ready to kill his brother, "Oh God I'm human!"

Billie slowly walked to Mike, wiping blood from the side of his mouth. "We should leave, shouldn't we?"

Mike nodded, "There's nothing we can do." He turned and started leading Billie away from the clearing.

"Wait! Billie Joe come here!" Gerard looked up at Billie with fierce eyes. He pulled Billie in close once Billie was arm's reach and whispered harshly in his ear, "If you hadn't bumped into Frankie we wouldn't have saved you two from that hunter and we wouldn't be here and Frankie would still be alive. Not only that but I had to give up both Mikey's and my own immortality to save all your asses. So remember our deal. Now get out of my sight before I use the stake in what's left of Frank's heart to kill you right here."

Billie ran back to Mike, quickly grabbing his hand and running away from the war-zone, tears running freely down his face. "Why are you crying Kitten?" Mike asked.

"I just killed someone I was once friends with and watch someone who saved me die, I'm allowed to cry."

"Just tell me this, was Gerard angry with you when he spoke to you?"

Billie simply nodded in reply and Mike's eyes widened in fear. He knew this wasn't going to be over for a long time, and they may not survive if they see Gerard again in the future, even if he is human.

Gerard stood and looked at Mikey, "I'm sorry. But I promise you I'll make this right. We'll get our immortality back somehow."

Ray looked at the brothers, "I can't turn you into vampires again, it's a one-time thing..."

Gerard looked determined, "There are other ways to become immortal."


End file.
